The present invention provides an enclosure or housing for collecting airborne asbestos and metal dust produced during the operation of a drum and disc lathe. Automotive brake drums and rotors or discs typically become imbedded with the asbestos contained within the friction materials, such as the brake shoes or disc pads, which are gradually ground into the drum or rotor during use. The drums and rotors must therefore be resurfaced at regular repair intervals in order to continue usage of the drum or rotor with new brake shoes or disc pads. This procedure typically involves the grinding or machining of the brake drum or rotor on a drum and disc lathe to restore its outer surface to its original condition. Due to the hazards associated with the airborne asbestos and metal dust produced during the grinding operation, the present invention is directed primarily toward the safety and health concerns of the lathe operator and others in proximity with the lathe.